


My name is Elizabeth Schuyler

by liarliarmumonfire (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Romance, Will update tags as I update, angelica forgot her dang name, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liarliarmumonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/142800016543/crackfic-where-angelica-actually-forgets-her-dang</p><p>Angelica forgets her name and introduced herself to Alexander to Eliza. Eliza plays along with it, but it gets more complicated as Hamilton is here to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Elizabeth Schuyler

Angelica stood there for a moment, gaping openly at the man before her. Alexander Hamilton- as she had just learnt- had managed to break her carefully managed façade with just one word.  
“Hi”  
She must’ve stood there for a considerable amount of time as soon Alexander’s face came into view, an embarrassed smile on his face.  
“Pardon? Sorry I missed what you said.” Angelica hastily said, trying to cover up the fact she just out right stared at this man.  
“Your name” His smile turned smug, in any other situation Angelica would love to wipe off his face but know she had a hard time thinking about anything but his eyes.  
She forgot her dang name.  
‘Shit, think quick’  
“Eliza,” ‘shit that’s not my name’ “Eliza Schuyler.”  
The name seemed to register with Alexander; he took her hand warmly and placed a kiss on it.  
“Well it’s lovely to meet you Eliza, may I say you look beautiful tonight”  
A full on blush came to Angelica’s cheeks as she shyly look at him through her lashes, ‘this one’s mine’. They spent a few minutes talking about general things like the weather or others in the room.  
The haze of attraction that clouded her mind was shattered when she looked across the room at her sister, the actual Eliza, who was looking wistfully in their direction. Angelica guessed that she was staring at Alexander and not her.

It seemed his charm and look hadn’t just affected her.  
By turning her attention away from him she came to her senses. He knew her last name, he didn’t reply when asked about his family and the clothes he was wearing seemed to be fashionable but noticeably not as well made as Angelica’s dress.

She realized that Alexander must be looking to share in the Schuyler fortune. As many other men have tried to do by getting close to one of the sisters. Angelica had had her heart broken many a time by careless men who had dropped her as soon as they realized that she wasn’t as easy as some other woman. Angelica could take care of herself; she didn’t need a man to feel good. She needed a man to survive in this world and Alexander didn’t seem to be the one.

For her at least; Eliza on the other hand, she could be his bride.  
Angelica turned back to Alexander and took his arm, walking towards Eliza.

  
“Where are you taking me?"  
“I’m about to change your life”

By the way Alexander blushed all the way down to his neck she guessed he had something else in mind. They were just about to meet Eliza when Angelica remembered how she introduced herself to him. Turning to Alexander she leaned and whispered in his ear, trying not to laugh at the hitch in this breath,

“Could you be a darling and get me and my sister some drinks?”-there were waiters everywhere but he soon scurried off to find some.  
“Angelica, have you scared off that lovely man you were talking to already?” Eliza said in terms of greeting.  
“He’s getting drinks” At the strange look her sister gave her she elaborated, “well I need to talk to you, I was distracted when I introduced myself to him and…”  
Eliza’s eyebrows rose up at the bashful look on her otherwise stoic sister’s face. “And?”  
“Well I said my name was Eliza”

A shout of laughter escaped her before she got it under control, a few heads turned at this.  
“Sorry, sorry. Well that’s certainly telling, that’s why you’re introducing him to me right?”  
“Yes, I’m already rather fond of him. I’d like to keep him around”  
“We are not sharing,” Angelica pouted. “But I do think we can do something about the name situation.”  
“What do you suggest?”  
“Well since you are Eliza, I will be Angelica.”  
“How’s that going to work? If we are going to keep him around then it might cause some confusion.”  
“It’ll be fun; if things get serious we can just come clean!”  
“No way. Not a chance” Angelica folder her arms.  
“Angel, let me have my fun!”  
Hamilton came back before Angelica could reply; Eliza turned to meet him and curtseyed before taking the offered drink.  
“Angelica Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Schuyler?”  
“My sister” Angelica cut in before excusing herself to talk to the many other people at the ball.  
“Thank you for all your service”  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”  
“Well, you certainly are a charmer,” Eliza had a small smile on her face as she decided that she would most definitely play along, if just to keep him in their lives for just a while longer.

They chatted until the ball ended in the wee hours of the morning, they danced a few timed but Alexander seemed to be uncomfortable and unpracticed so they stuck to the sidelines. Other people wanted to talk to Eliza but she politely brushed them off. She also met Alexander’s friends, Eliza was impressed by them as they all seemed to work well together but also did not seem to intimidated by Eliza’s status (although they were introduced by her as Angelica). Apart from Aaron Burr; but he had a history with- unsuccessfully- flirting with the real Angelica, he was also the only one to find it strange that Eliza was being called Angelica but true to his personality he kept his mouth shut.

As everyone parted ways Eliza gave Alexander her address and told him to write at the first possible opportunity.

It turns out that the next opportunity was Monday morning. A letter came addressed to Angelica Schuyler and Angelica almost opened it; as she had completely forgotten about the name situation, dismissed it as a tipsy dream.

She crowded round Eliza as she opened it. A love-struck look was plastered on her face from the first sentence to the last. Peggy came in half way through of the impressive 5 page essay-like love letter to see why the other two sisters where being so quiet in there normally energetic household. Seeing the confusing on Peggy’s face Angelica explained the whole situation.  
“Wow, he must be hot if the Angelica Schuyler lost her cool.”  
Eliza’s response was cut short as Angelica ran after Peggy out of the room. Eliza continued to read Alexander’s letter before joining her sisters in play-fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever.  
> I would love some feedback, I hope to update soon/regularly but there are no promises as I have exams coming up like in 8 days.


End file.
